Déception
by Velkia
Summary: Ichigo déçoit une fois de plus sa famille mais... Est-ce à eux qu'il doit vraiment plaire? UA/Lemon; Grimm/Ichi


Bonjour! Première publication alors je suis ouverte à toutes critiques!

_Couple:_ Grimmjow/Ichigo  
_Genre: UA/Lemon_  
_Raiting:_ MA donc contient un** langage explicite** qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes!**  
**_Disclaimer:_ Tout appartient à Tite Kubo!

* * *

Toujours cette même question qui revenait à chaque repas de famille. Toujours les mêmes regards braqués sur moi en attendant une réponse de ma part comme si pour une fois ils espéraient que ma réponse changeraient. Et dans ces moments-là, j'avais envie de leur demandé ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire si j'étais célibataire? Un soupir passa mes lèvres.

Soit je leur disais que oui, je suis seul mais je le vis bien! Après tout, je suis encore jeune! Puis ma tante me répondrait, à ton âge, je connaissais déjà mon mari puis ma mère rajouterait une couche, moi aussi je connaissais Ishiin, depuis mes 16 ans d'ailleurs quand j'avais 21 ans j'étais déjà enceinte!

Soit je le leur avouais, m'évitant ainsi cette question pour le prochain repas de famille. Tout le monde s'était tu devant mon silence prolongé. Le sourire quelque peu mutin de ma tante s'agrandissait comme si elle pressentait enfin un changement de situation dans ma vie.

Désolée tante Kûkaku, toujours célibataire! Bah et puis je suis jeune j'ai encore le temps!

Ma tante semblait déçue. Je la comprends. Ma vie telle que je la raconte n'était pas vraiment palpitante. Mais tu sais Ichigo, à ton âge je connaissais déjà Shunsui! Et moi je connaissais déjà Ishiin, j'avais 16 ans. Ma jeunesse! Mais à 21 ans Ichi, j'étais enceinte de toi!

Je regardai mon père, qui après avoir été déçu par mon changement de parcours dans mes études ne voyait plus en moi le fils prodige dont il avait toujours fait éloge pendant de très longues années. Passé de la fac de médecine à une école de stylisme l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Alors dans son regard je ne vis pas grand-chose qui changeait par rapport à d'habitude. Il était tout simplement blasé. Son regard me dégouttait de moi-même. Alors je détournais les yeux pour ne plus y faire face. Mon cousin arriva et me plaça une claque entre les omoplates pour ensuite s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il me donna un sourire franc et ajouta la goutte du vase déjà bien trop rempli.

T'as beau être encore jeune, arriveras un jour où tu te rendras compte que tu seras seul! C'est vrai Ichigo pense à ton avenir! Je veux des neveux moi! Ou des nièces, c'est comme tu veux. Trouve une fille mignonne, avec ton physique tu peux y arriver! Puis doit bien y avoir des apprentis mannequin dans ta grande école! C'était quoi cet empressement soudain? Ma mâchoire se serrât.

Ta raison tantine! Enfaîte, j'ai quelqu'un depuis 2 ans. Je le savais! Tu aurais du nous en parler Ichi, on s'inquiète pour toi! Je suis homosexuel. Gros blanc. Fallait s'en douter. Mon père ria. S'en était trop. Mon cousin me regardait gêné et se frotta la main, qui avait rencontrait mon dos quelques minutes plus tôt, contre sa cuisse. Ma langue passa doucement mes lèvres et un nouveau soupir franchit mes lèvres. Désolé de pas être le fils dont tu rêvais papa. Mais ma vie me convient beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

Je me lève, prends mon perfecto et sort de cette maison qui avant était la maison du bonheur mais qui aujourd'hui était pour moi étrangère et effrayante. Mes clefs de moto dans la main, je n'avais plus qu'à chevaucher ma bécane pour rentrer chez moi dans mon minuscule appart' d'Ikebukuro.

ooOOoo

Bah, t'es d'jà rentré? C'est la question qui m'accueillit chez moi. Pourquoi les gens posaient-ils toujours des questions? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leurs foutres? Ouais, ça s'est terminé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Un sourcil se leva chez lui qui me fit comprendre que lui ne comprenait pas. J'ai plus de famille! J'suis gay! Un rire se forma et cela m'énerva encore plus. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ça m'arrange, je voulais pas être seul ce soir...

ooOOoo

Je sens ses grandes paumes parcourir ma peau avec énormément de douceur. Comme si j'étais en cristal et qu'il avait peur de me briser en se précipitant. Je souris. Cela changeait avec les ébats de nos débuts, plus animal, plus conquérant, plus fougueux. Depuis quand la bête qu'il était, été devenue un chaton inoffensif. Mon chaton inoffensif. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je ferme les yeux. T'es beau mon amour. Sa voix rauque, grave et profonde qui se faufile dans mon oreille et se fraye un chemin en moi me donne la chair de poule. Tout le monde pourra t'abandonner, te tourner le dos, te critiquer, j'serais toujours là. Je le sais, et c'est la seule chose qui me rend heureux Grimm... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai entendu ses mots et encore moins comment j'y ai répondu. A moins que ce soit le baiser que nous échangions qui ait transmis ces paroles. Je ne sais pas.

Mon cœur bat trop fort et ses caresses sont trop précises pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fait. Je me suis retrouve allongé Dieu seul sait comment. La cuisine était devenue la chambre sans que j'aie la nécessité de faire un seul pas. Mon 500 usé glisse sur mes cuisses. Sa langue aussi. Sa chaleur m'étouffe. Pas celle de sa langue, ni celle de ses mains mais la sienne, celle de son être, celle de son regard, celle de sa bouche. On allait faire l'amour. Une fois de plus. Et Grimmjow pour l'instant se tape tout le boulot! Un gémissement passe mes lèvres. Mes mains cherchent son contact. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses épaules. Passant mes jambes par-dessus elles pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Seigneur qu'il est doué. Sa langue caressant mon sexe est douée. Je n'arrive même pas à me contenir. Il m'aime. Sa respiration saccadée me le dit. La pulpe de ses doigts qui remontent mon corps me procure frissons sur frissons. Ça allé être court. Mais l'intensité est là. Sa bite soudainement en moi est aussi bien présente. Billy Idol s'impose dans ma tête. D'habitude on faisait l'amour sur ses chansons. Aujourd'hui je n'entendrais que Grimmjow. Uniquement lui, son corps, sa respiration et son amour.

Ses mains glissent sur mes cuisses et attrapent d'autorité mes chevilles pour les écarter. Son corps en pleine action est magnifique. Il relâche mes jambes et caresse mes cuisses. Son visage concentré est magnifique. Plus fort... Plus fort mon amour. Si non je vais jouir sans toi. Et j'en n'ai pas envie cette nuit.

Mes mains sur ses épaules le pousse soudainement. Maintenant sur le dos, je peux le chevaucher sans complexe. Y'a que comme ça que je peux sentir la profondeur de mon être. Prenant appuis sur ses cuisses, le haut du corps rejeter en arrière. Je n'ai plus qu'a donné le rythme. Ses mains se placent sur mes hanches pour m'aider à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Mais étant un dominateur naturel, Grimmjow se redresse pour reprendre rapidement le dessus m'obligeant à perdre mon équilibre. Atterrissant durement sur les draps. Sans ménagement.

A genoux devant moi, son regard arrive à m'exprimer tellement de choses différentes qu'il est en réalité bien compliqué d'en comprendre ne serait ce qu'une bribe. La pulpe de ses doigts ne se lassant pas de caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Son sexe revenant plus doucement en moi. Un gémissement impudique franchit mes lèvres. Partant d'un simple murmure pour devenir un râle rauque et animal. Deux bêtes. Grimmjow plus naturel que moi mais son comportement ne peux que se répercuter sur le mien.

Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant ainsi de moi, rapprochant ainsi ses lèvres des miennes. Il place mes jambes autour de sa taille et glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Sa queue tape le plus profond de mon être, remue mes entrailles, percute mes sentiment. Je vis entre ses bras. Il vit entre mes cuisses. Atteindre la même harmonie est tellement facile avec lui. Tout devient clair, limpide, rassurant, chaleureux. Sa voix me fait frissonner. Sa langue m'excite au possible. L'humidité de sa peau le colle à moi. J'ai chaud. Les battements de mon cœur se répercutent jusque dans mes oreilles. Il doit aussi l'entendre. Le poids de son corps ne peut que mener à l'orgasme. Son odeur ne peut que mener à l'orgasme. Sa fougue ne peut que mener à l'orgasme. La prononciation douce et sauvage de son prénom ne peut que le mener à l'orgasme. Une de ses mains lâche la mienne et se perd sur mon entre-jambe pour le caresser. Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow... Mon amour, vient en moi. L'orgasme pur. Si puissant que tout mon corps en tremble. Si puissant que tout son corps en tremble. L'entendre crier mon nom en cet instant me fait autant d'effet que ce qui vient de se passer. Ses deux turquoise qui m'observent jouir me renvoient mon propre reflet. J'suis beau à travers tes yeux mon amour... Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Les derniers coups de reins qu'il donne nous permettent d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte. La puissance de ses mains marque mes cuisses une dernière fois et mon cœur peux enfin recommencer à battre. De manière désordonner certes mais battre. Ma respiration n'arrive pas à se calmer. Grimmjow pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se retire en douceur. Il prend une grande inspiration pour lui aussi calmé les battements de son cœur. Son front vient à la rencontre du mien et ses mains se perdent sur mes joues. La tension maintenant descendu, Grimmjow attend des explications, sauf qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'en avais marre de leurs questions à la con et que du coup j'ai tout balancé ? Que mon cousin ma regardé comme si j'étais un monstre et que ma mère était au bord des larmes ? On tu veux que je te fasse une thèse sur toute la déception que je pouvais lire à travers le regard de mon père ? J'ai fait un choix, et mon choix c'est toi. Et je n'ai aucun regret. Et je n'en aurais pas car tu as autant d'importance que ma famille à toi tout seul, et que sans toi ma vie n'aurais plus aucun sens. Que vivre avec toi et à travers toi est certainement la plus belle chose que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant, et que tu me prends en entier, sans laisser ce que tu n'aime pas de coté. Contrairement à ma famille qui ne respecte aucun de mes choix et critique le moindre de mes mouvements. La seule réponse que j'obtiens de lui est un j'ai compris soufflé sur le bord de mes lèvres. Le sourire qui suivit me permit de ne pas avoir besoin de plus.


End file.
